


Arousal 5: Deception

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Lies and more lies.  Is anyone telling the truth any more?





	Arousal 5: Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Arousal 5: Deception

### Arousal 5: Deception

#### by Alison

  

    
    
         Date: Saturday, November 02, 2002 4:32 PM
         This one's for Erika, who said such nice things about the
         Arousal series that I just had to go back and pick it up
         again!
    
         Arousal 5: Deception
         by Alison
         Feedback: Yes please!
         Email:  
         Web Page: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/Annex.html
         Category: Slash, Mulder/Byers 
         Rating:   NC/17
         Status:   Fifth in a linked series of stories following
         "Arousal", "Compulsion", "Seduction" and "Reflection."
         Disclaimer: Not mine, etc
         Archive:   Lone Slasher, Basement, WWOMB, Gossamer,
         Ephemeral
         Summary:  Lies and more lies.  Is anyone telling the truth
         any more?
         Note:  brief plot summary so you don't have to go back to
         the beginning:  Byers and Langly had a fight just before
         Langly's departure on vacation.  Mulder took advantage of
         Byers' vulnerability to seduce him, with the aid of some
         aphrodisiac lube (of which more later).  Now what's gonna
         happen now Langly has found out?
    

* * *

**LONE GUNMEN HQ**  
7 AM 

When the phone rang next to Frohike's ear, his instinctive reaction was to burrow further down into his bed, pulling his pillow over his head to shut out the insistent summons. All those early morning half awake thoughts wound their way through his head ... where am I? what day is it? what time is it? what's that noise? will someone else answer that damn phone! 

Eventually he realised that no-one else was going to answer the phone and he poked his head out, fumbled for the phone and pushed the buttons with fingers that were still clumsy from sleep. Langly didn't give him time to say "Lone Gunmen." 

"Hey, Mel, what took ya so long? Put Byers on, willya?" 

"Uhh ... he's not back, man. Haven't seen him since yesterday." 

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. 

"Langly? You there?" 

"Yeah ... look, I'm on my way back, okay? Kimmy and me are beat, we're comin' back today. Uh ... see ya later, okay?" 

And the phone at the other end crashed down loudly enough to drive the last remnants of sleep from Frohike's brain. He looked at the clock again. Seven a.m. ... better tell Byers... damn, that fuckin' answering machine again ... 

* * *

**MULDER'S PLACE**  
7.30 AM 

Mulder woke first, just before the alarm was due to go off. He switched it off and looked over at Byers next to him in the dim light from the window. Byers was lying on his stomach, face turned towards Mulder, still deeply asleep; even more beautiful asleep, relaxed, vulnerable and peaceful. So this is what Langly sees every morning; if I do nothing else, I'm going to make sure Langly realises how lucky he is. And if he wants John back, he's going to have to treat him right. 

Mulder's stomach began to remind him it was breakfast time. He carefully slid out of bed, moving slowly to avoid waking Byers. Into the bathroom first, then heading for the kitchen. In the living room, the light was blinking patiently on the phone. Yawning still, he sat down on the couch to listen to the messages. All of them. 

Listened to all of them; and went out to the kitchen thoughtfully, turning over the information in his mind. "Langly called. He called twice; he's on his way back." 

* * *

He stood by the window waiting for the water to boil for tea, staring out without seeing anything, his thoughts miles away. 

"Mulder?" 

He turned to see Byers standing there, wrapped in his bathrobe, blinking blearily. "Hey, how are ya? Want some tea?" 

Byers nodded sleepily and came forward into the kitchen. He looked, Mulder instantly realised, incredibly desirable. Hair standing on end and falling over his forehead, his eyes sleepy, he looked indecently sated. The bathrobe was tied round his waist but kept slipping open to reveal that smooth bare chest with just a light fuzz of hair over the breastbone. Mmmm ... remember last night ... kissing him right there and driving him wild ... Mulder swallowed and concentrated on making the tea. 

//Remember what you decided last night ... it's hands off Byers. Yesterday was a once-only. He loves Langly, remember?// 

(Fuck Langly!) 

A little pop-up window of inspiration intruded into Mulder's thoughts and libido. 

//Fuck Langly ... I wonder if he does?// 

And it was only one little click of the mind from there to 

//I want him to fuck me. 

Why not?// 

He took a deep breath and tried to banish the image of Byers on top of him, the weight of his body on him, those hands on him doing everything he liked most, skilful and adept as he seemed to be at everything. Hidden depths ... he wanted to find out everything about this man, to know and be known by him in every way. What would Byers be like inside him? Different from Krycek, sure, different from Skinner. All guys are different. What about Byers? 

Mulder's talent for self-justification quickly won out. 

//I'll be doing him a favour too, give him a taste for being on top ... might even help him when he gets back with Langly ... // 

Byers' voice made him jump. "I should get back, Mel'll need help with the paper." 

He thought quickly. How could he get Byers to stay longer? He gestured towards the living room table. "Lemme get us some breakfast first. Eggs okay?" 

Byers nodded again and took a seat at the table, resting his elbows on the table top and leaning forward, staring at nothing and saying nothing. The silence was uncomfortable, tense. Mulder busied himself making scrambled eggs, but most of his mind was focused on Byers sitting behind him. He could smell the scent of him, he hadn't showered yet and the smell of sweat and the musky whiff of sex was strong on him. Mulder's mouth dried up. He looked over his shoulder at the younger man, greedily taking in the sight of his slim body under the robe, the wiry forearms with their fuzz of gold-brown hair and his beautiful, beautiful hands. 

Mulder put bread in the toaster and dug the butter out of the fridge, then divided the eggs between two plates, putting one in front of Byers and sitting down opposite him with the other. "C'mon, eat." 

He dug into his eggs, eating greedily. Sex always gave him an appetite ... it took him a minute or two to realise that Byers was only picking at his food, pushing the eggs round his plate with his fork. Byers looked up and saw Mulder looking at him, and Mulder went bright red as if he had been dipped in hot water. Byers smiled at him ruefully. "Sorry Mulder, guess I'm just not hungry." 

"Can I get you something else?" 

Byers pushed his plate away, shaking his head. "Nah, I should get going anyway. Can I use your phone to call Frohike?" 

Mulder's heart sank. If Frohike told Byers that Langly was on the way back... "Uh, why don't you go and shower first? I got a couple messages I need to listen to." 

Byers nodded. "Sure." He finished his coffee in a couple of long swallows, put the mug on the counter and headed for the bathroom. The minute the door closed behind him, Mulder picked up the phone and called Frohike. 

"Frohike? It's Mulder. I got your messages. Look, I need your help ..." 

Two minutes later he put the phone down, smiling smugly to himself. 

* * *

When Byers came out of the bathroom, Mulder was sitting at his computer, apparently typing busily. Mulder looked up and beckoned to him. "Hey, look at this!" 

Byers came to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder at the screen. "What is it?" 

"One of those calls on my voicemail overnight ... a contact of mine in Ohio to tell me he was sending me these pictures. Look at this Byers, tell me if this is a fake!" 

The Gunman frowned. "Not more crop circles Mulder, you know most of them are man made." He bent to look closer at the screen, showing a slightly blurred picture of a cluster of crop circles making up an intricate double helix formation. 

"No, but listen. My contact says the area has been sealed off, all the local roads closed, residents have been evacuated. This could be the big one, Byers. Look, you gotta help me. I need to know if this could have been faked, then I need you to see what you can find out about it." 

Byers bit his lip, looking from the screen to Mulder and back again. He appeared to come to a decision. He put his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "Move over, Mulder, let me sit down." 

Mulder vacated the seat and stepped back, smothering a satisfied smile. Gotcha, John .. for a little while longer ... 

* * *

9.30 AM 

Mulder leaned on the back of the computer chair, looking over Byers' shoulder at the screen. The Gunman had spent the last hour first analysing the crop circle picture, then hacking into one secret website and database after another; the FAA, DOD, CIA as well as the FBI mainframe and a couple of other databases even Mulder hadn't known about. Mulder was looking at him with mixed emotions, guilt at the knowledge that he had set Byers on a wild goose chase, and total admiration for the calm skills he displayed. Maybe Byers had none of Langly's boastful showmanship, but he was every bit as skilful and talented, and Mulder found himself becoming increasingly turned on by the other man 's efficiency. There was nothing so arousing as watching someone you wanted exhibiting total mastery of their art. 

He leaned a little closer, so close he could smell the fresh scent of Byers' hair. Something very familiar.. of course, Byers had had to use Mulder's soap and shampoo. Somehow that turned him on even more to smell his own fragrance on the other man. Like a sign of ownership, of possession. 

Byers had stopped and was resting his hands on the keyboard, staring unseeingly at the screen. Mulder rested one hand on his shoulder, and Byers jumped slightly. He turned his head. 

"Sorry Mulder ... I can't find a damn thing. This one is buried so deep, I don't think even Langly or Kimmy could find it." 

Mulder squeezed his shoulder. "If you can't, I'm damn sure Langly couldn't". 

Byers let out a long breath, half a laugh and half a sigh. He leaned back a little, and the back of his head rested against Mulder's chest. 

Mulder's breath caught. He brought his other hand up to Byers's other shoulder and began to rub gently. Byers sighed again, a little groaning noise coming from deep in his chest, and his body relaxed in the chair. Mulder continued to massage his shoulders. He leant forward till his mouth was against the other man's ear. He whispered softly, his breath stirring Byers' hair. 

"Why don't we take a break?" 

In answer Byers turned to him, their mouths only an inch apart. They paused for a heartbeat, then both leaned forward in the same instant, lips brushing against each other then coming in for a long, deep kiss. Even more exciting than last night, because it was familiar, like coming to a place for the second time; yet new again, still discovering each other. They broke off only for breath, to take each other's mouths again, tongues probing each other deep and long. Mulder was aching, throbbing with need, suddenly desperate for what he had been fantasising. He wanted Byers inside him, now, now. 

His back was aching, and he realised he was bent over Byers still sittingin the chair. He pulled away and straightened up, dragging Byers out of the chair and on to his feet. "Come on." 

As soon as he was on his feet Byers grabbed him and they kissed again, arms round each other pulling their bodies tight against one another. He could feel Byers' hard cock against his own groin. He worked a hand between them and rubbed over the hard organ. Byers moaned and thrust his hips forward. Mulder broke away long enough to gasp his plea in Byers' ear. "I want you." 

"Uhh ... what?" 

"I want you in me, John. I want you to fuck me." 

He didn't think it was possible but he had stunned the younger man into total silence. Byers gaped at him, his mouth open. Then his face flushed and his pupils dilated perceptibly. He swallowed. Mulder put his hand back on the other man's groin. Byers gasped and trembled all over. Mulder squeezed. "I mean it, John. Fuck me. Fuck me right now." 

Byers let out the tiniest of whimpers and grabbed Mulder round the neck, yanking him forward and kissing him again hard. Their bodies were plastered together as if eager to be joined. Mulder looked behind him. The table .. the table was closer. Quicker than the bedroom... I want him now, right now.. 

"On the table. C'mon, fuck me on the table." 

He stumbled backwards, dragging Byers with him. Their hands were trying to do everything at once, struggling to get out of their clothes without losing contact with each other. Byers' shirt and Mulder's tee hit the floor at the same moment, then they were fumbling with each other's belts, scrabbling at zippers, desperate to get more skin contact. Then they were naked, hot and hard and close, gasping and thrusting hips against each other until it became unbearable. Mulder broke away and stepped back, dragging Byers after him until his backside came into contact with the edge of the table and he sprawled backwards on to the surface, legs falling apart. He caught his breath and looked up at Byers, staring down at him as if hypnotized. The Gunman was hard, erect, his cock betraying his arousal, standing up hard and flushed against his stomach. 

Mulder wriggled provocatively, impatiently. "C'mon Byers". He knew how wanton he would look, legs apart and inviting, his cock standing up hard and leaking fluid, his balls tight and hard and his ass ready to be filled. He raised his hips a little, invitingly. 

Byers' met Mulder's eyes. His mouth opened and he drew a deep shaky breath. He stepped forward and ran his hands up Mulder's thighs from his knees to his groin, rubbing against the lie of the hair, his thumbs and fingers kneading the muscles. Mulder shook with anticipation. He was already panting with arousal, his body sweaty and hot. He tilted his head back and twitched his hips again, provocatively. He stared into the younger man's face, reading the mix of emotions, the lust and the longing and the hesitation. Maybe Byers needed a little of the right sort of encouragement. 

"Fuck me, John ... if you're man enough". 

Byers made a sound that could only be described as a growl, deep in his chest. His hands continued to move over Mulder's body, one sliding down his stomach to press his fingers flat around the base of his cock, the other closing round the shaft and beginning to pump. Mulder gasped in surprise and his eyes shut as the delicious agony began to throb through him. 

He could hear Byers' breathing, becoming faster and harder. Then the Gunman took his hands away and his weight shifted. Mulder opened his eyes. Byers was supporting himself on one hand by Mulder's waist, his other hand was pumping his own cock, milking the pre-come trickling from the tip. 

Mulder watched him as he brought himself to full hardness, savouring the sight of him, his complete concentration, the incredibly erotic sight of this normally quiet, unassuming man completely transformed by desire. Mulder reached out and ran his hands over the younger man's shoulders and down his arms, feeling the tight muscles, the hidden strength. He needed to feel that strength, in him, dominating him, now. 

"Now, John ... fuck me now." 

He felt Byers' fingers on his ass, slick with their combined pre-cum, tracing his entrance then pushing in. Mulder wondered fleetingly if Langly liked him to do this ... then all other thoughts were obliterated as Byers' fingers thrust deeper into him. Deeper still, stretching him, opening him up till he was keening with impatience. He could only gasp, "fuck, fuck, fuck ...." till he was silenced by the sudden sharp sting of pain as Byers began to push into him. It was brief, the pain, and quickly replaced by the familiar growing pressure, agony and pleasure together as the other man filled him, inch by inch. 

Mulder kept his eyes open, wanting to see the effect he would have on Byers. He wasn't disappointed. The younger man's face was transformed, an expression of complete surprise and delight lighting up his face as he experienced the tight hotness of another man's channel. His eyes opened wide in shock for an instant, then his face was contorted in exultation. He pushed inexorably forward, so slowly, too slowly for Mulder. 

"S'alright, John, you can go faster .... please, c'mon, more..." 

Byers groaned inarticulately. "Don' ... don't want to hurt you .." 

"You won't. You aren't. C'mon, I won't break." 

Byers groaned again and Mulder felt the muscles of his shoulders and arms flex with effort. He pushed again and Mulder felt his cock move inside him, deeper and deeper till he was buried in Mulder as far as he could go. He was panting, leaning over Mulder, their faces close together. Mulder moved his legs to twine them behind Byers' back, locking their bodies in the closest embrace. 

He reached up to Byers' face, stroking his cheek, feeling the heat of his skin. Byers kissed his fingertips, and whispered "my God ....". Mulder pulled him down for a long kiss. Joined even closer ... Mulder squeezed his ass round Byers' cock and felt the other man's whole body shudder in response. He pulled away from Byers' mouth and nibbled his ear, whispering softly. "Now." 

Byers began to move on him, in him. Slowly at first, almost tentative, still unsure whether he was hurting Mulder. Mulder muttered encouragement, his hands moving up and down Byers' back, over his ass, pulling the other man's hips closer. "Yes, John, c'mon, harder, harder, fuck, fuck, fuck ....." 

Byers began to thrust harder, with growing confidence. Mulder desperately wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch Byers as he came, but the sensations flooding his whole body were making him lose control of his reflexes. But he could hear Byers, hear his breathing, his panting and his groans of effort, and smell him too, the smell of sex and sweat radiating off him. Sweat was streaming off of Mulder too, his whole body was flooding with heat. Byers was finding his rhythm now, thrusting into him harder. Mulder shifted his hips a little and suddenly Byers was ramming his prostrate with every thrust. He almost screamed with pleasure. 

"Oh god, yes, that's it, Byers, more, oh god oh god oh god ..." 

Then he really was screaming with need. He needed Byers inside him, needed him to go on thrusting like this, sliding in and out, picking up speed, faster and faster, rhythmically pistoning into him, unstoppable, waves of ecstasy radiating through him from his prostate every time the younger man filled him. Unbelievable... he had never believed Byers was capable of such a display of controlled strength. 

Higher and higher, harder and harder and he was reaching the top, about to explode, yelling his exultation and his need. "Ahh ... ahhh ... ahhhhhhhhh ...! as one final thrust pushed him through the barrier and his orgasm broke over him in waves of heat. 

He was barely aware of Byers' final few thrusts as he achieved his own orgasm, his body jerking as he spent himself deep inside Mulder. His head drooped towards Mulder's chest, his hair brushing the sweat-sheened skin as he panted in the aftermath. 

Byers withdrew himself out of Mulder but remained leaning over him, bracing himself on the table top. Their breathing gradually eased, sensations gradually ebbing away as normality returned. Mulder's legs were still trembling as he moved them down, hissing in discomfort as the stretched muscles and tendons protested. He looked up at Byers; the other man's eyes were still glazed, the pupils dilated, sweat trickling down his temples. At last Byers pulled himself upright, wrapping his arms round Mulder's shoulders and half lifted, half pulled him off the table and onto his feet. He wrapped his arms round Mulder and they stood, supporting each other and relishing the closeness for a few more minutes. When they could walk they stumbled the few steps to the couch and flopped down together, still out of breath, and lay down in a tangled heap, holding each other until sleep overcame them. 

* * *

**LONE GUNMEN HQ**  
11 am 

Frohike had one eye on the clock, calculating the travelling time from Ocean City. Any time now ... hope he's calmed down some. I kinda hope Byers doesn't get back first ... Langly needs some sense shakin' into him. Byers and Mulder ... hope I've done the right thing... God knows, they both deserve to be happy, but Mulder's not right for him. My boys, John and Ringo, they belong together. 

When the doorbell rang soon after 11 and Langly's image appeared on the monitor, Frohike went to let him in with a mingled feeling of apprehension and relief. Like the feeling you get when you have a toothache and you get to the dentist's surgery, he thought ... the problem's gonna be fixed one way or another, but it's gonna hurt before it gets better. 

Langly was leaning against the wall outside, to all appearances casual and unconcerned except to anyone who knew what signs to look for. He followed Frohike in and his eyes went straight to Byers' darkened workstation. 

"John still not back?" 

"Nope." 

Langly flung his backpack across the room with betraying force and muttered something that sounded like a curse. He stalked towards the kitchen and yanked the door open so hard it slammed against the wall. Frohike followed him, irritation battling with a sneaking sympathy. "Chill out, man. I talked to him a while ago, he said he'd be back by lunchtime." 

Langly turned round and barged back past him. "He stayed with Mulder, didn't he? Doing what?" He was pacing up and down the room. "C'mon Mel. You and me both know what Mulder and him were doing last night. You saw it coming, didn't'cha?" 

Frohike shook his head. "No, I'm just guessin', it's not hard to imagine after what happened before you left." 

"Yeah, I know, Doohickey. This is where you tell me it's my fault. Spare me the ten cent lecture." 

"No, I was going to tell you that after what you said to him you've got no right." 

Langly's face twisted like he'd been kicked and he lunged owards the little man, snarling in his face. "Fuck you, Frohike! 

He spun round and headed for the door. "I'm going over to Mulder's and kick his ass!" 

And he was gone before Frohike could say another word. 

* * *

**MULDER'S PLACE**  
11.20 AM 

Byers came out of the bathroom, buttoning his shirt and pulling his sweater over his head. He looked hesitantly over at Mulder still sitting at the computer. 

"I guess I should get back now ... Fro said that Langly's on his way back." 

Mulder pushed his chair back. "Yeah, okay." 

"Any more luck with those sites?" 

"Nope." 

Byers went and picked up his raincoat from the coatrack by the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't help any, Mulder, but I think you're up a dead end there." 

Mulder looked up. Byers was standing in the middle of the room with his usual expression of gentle concern, and Mulder felt a spasm of shame. "Er .. Byers ... 

"Yeah?" 

"Uh .. there weren't any crop circles. I ... I made it up. I .. I wanted to get you to stay a bit longer. So that ... well, ou know." 

Byers cocked his head on one side and gave him a quizzical one-eyebrow-raised look that would have been worthy of Scully herself. 

"I may be a city boy, Mulder, but even I know you don't get crop circles in November." 

Mulder flushed deeply. He wasn't often embarrassed, but he was well and truly caught out now. He fidgeted, looking everywhere except at Byers until the other man punched him lightly in the arm. "It's okay, Mulder ... I needed to get away, take my mind off things for a while." 

Mulder looked up to find Byers grinning at him. He looked wistfully at the younger man, looking indeed so young and relaxed for a change. To see him looking so happy and carefree, just for a minute. This man deserved so much better, so much more than he got from anyone around him. He sighed to himself and gestured towards the door. "Go on, get outta here. Go and fix things up with Langly." 

Byers nodded and clasped his hand, pulled him close and they held each other tight for a moment, till Byers pulled away. 

"Uh Mulder, since this is confession time here" he fumbled in his trenchcoat pocket. "I ought to tell you, when I came over yesterday ..." he produced a small, white tube. Twin to the one Mulder had thrown away the day before. "Uh, it looks like we both had the same idea." 

Mulder's jaw dropped in shock and realisation. "You came over here yesterday planning to use that?" 

Byers was the one blushing now. "Yep." 

They stared at each other for a moment till Mulder burst out laughing. Byers too seemed relieved and started giggling in relief. They fell on each other's shoulders, grabbing each other tight and roaring in laughter. Mulder gasped for breath. "Oh Byers, you bastard ..." 

They leaned into each other, gulping for breath and still shaking withlaughter, Mulder repeating "you bastard Byers, you bastard!" Eventually Mulder pulled himself together as the thought suddenly struck him. 

"Did you ever use that stuff with Langly?" 

"Nope, I forgot I still had it, till yesterday." 

"Well, for gossake, when you get home, get rid of it! It's dangerous, you know you had a bad reaction to it." 

Byers nodded seriously. "Yeah, will do." 

They stood by the door, reluctant to part now, both realising that this was the end of a chapter. Mulder leaned in towards Byers, wanting to give him one more final farewell kiss. 

Then they both nearly jumped out of their skins at a sudden forceful knock on the door behind them. 

END of Part 5 

(to be continued - some time this year I hope!)   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Alison


End file.
